


Fancomic: When Rust Meets Bob

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: When Rust Meets Bob

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

지인 분과의 대화에서 영감을 얻어 그린 쏠메 러스트와 밥.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I add a rough translation to comments page if possible.  
> It might not be a good one though, because my English is limited.  
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you:)


End file.
